


can you feel this magic in the air

by isengard



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, koga and jun share one brain cell, preslash, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/pseuds/isengard
Summary: “So, are you doing anything for Valentine’s Day?” Jun hears himself ask.Koga looks at him like he’s crazy.  “Do I look like the kind of person who does shit for Valentine’s Day?”Jun very nearly points out the homemade, heart-shaped dog treat, but no, they’re changing the subject.  “Just wondering.”





	can you feel this magic in the air

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Ensemble Stars Secret Valentines Exchange! this fic was for @bingobears, who asked for Jun and Koga on a date walking their dogs. i did my best here - i have never written either of these characters and i know roughly 2 things about jun but i hope you like it!

“You know, Sazanami,” Koga says, gesturing with Leon's lead in his hand.  “I’ll admit, I had my doubts about that scrappy little mutt when you first showed me her picture, but she’s actually all right.”

 

Jun raises his eyebrows.  “Just ‘all right’?”

 

Koga clicks his tongue.  “Shut up. She’s cute, okay?  Not as well bred as Leon, but.  She’s fine.”

 

Jun bites back a smirk.  “Stingy. Don’t let Ohii-san hear you talk like that about her.”

 

Koga bristles.  “Please, like I’m scared of him.”  He glances over his shoulder, then glares at Jun as if daring him to comment about it.

 

Jun doesn’t.  He knows Koga means well, actually, he knows Koga just paid Bloody Mary a fairly high compliment.  Over the past few weeks, they’ve been meeting and going for walks to help socialize her - something Hiyori has regarded with no small measure of disdain - and Jun has learned that it's actually not hard to interpret Koga’s particular style of posturing and find the true meaning behind his words like this.  Hiyori says they’re two peas in a pod, and Jun knows better than to comment on _that_ , either.

 

“Corgis are bred to be the dogs of royalty, you know,” Koga says.  He’s told Jun this before, but Jun doesn’t mention that. “What I mean is, I wouldn’t let just anyone hang out with him.”

 

Jun laughs at that.  “You sound like Ohii-san.  He didn’t even want me to socialize our - to socialize Bloody Mary, I mean,” he stammers, feeling his ears heat up.  He’d almost said _our princess_ , which is what Hiyori always calls her, and Jun has _never_ said it out loud - at least not when Hiyori can hear him.  

 

“Don’t even joke about that,” Koga snorts.  “He’s full of shit. Where is that cabbage head, anyways? I thought for sure he’d be here to annoy us.”  He looks around again, as if expecting Hiyori to pop out of a bush.

 

Frankly, it wouldn’t be hugely unsurprising.  But Hiyori is with Nagisa, for reasons he categorically refused to specify, not that Jun asked to begin with.  Even more strangely, he’d been almost  _ excited _ when he’d heard Jun say he was meeting Koga at the dog park after lunch.  Jun still doesn’t know what to make of that, but thinking about it makes his ears feel hot again, so he pushes it back out of his mind.

 

“I’m sure he would be if he could,” Jun says.  “I guess he had other plans today.”

 

“That shitty vampire said he was gonna be following me around with a camera,” Koga mutters.  “If I see even a glimpse of that stupid mullet, I swear to God….”

 

Jun tries to remember if he’s ever seen Rei Sakuma with a camera.  Hiyori’s told him about the cup phone, so it’s a little hard to imagine.  “Why would he - ”

 

A bird flutters by, sending both dogs into an instantaneous frenzy of barking and leaping at the end of their leads.  Bloody Mary trips over and then ducks under Leon’s leash, barking so passionately that all four of her feet leave the ground.  Jun’s hand knocks against Koga’s as the two leashes become hopelessly tangled together.

 

“This is their wolf side,” Koga tells him, his voice a notch higher than before.  Probably the strain of keeping Leon from running off - he is quite a bit bigger than Bloody Mary.  “Their hunting instinct.”

 

It’s  _ some  _ kind of instinct, anyways.  In the time it’s taken them to untangle the leashes, Bloody Mary has started burying her head between Leon’s legs, sniffing him in a  _ truly _ indecent way, apparently still quite worked up from the bird sighting.

 

“Um,” Jun says.  “Oogami. Leon’s….he’s fixed, right?”

 

Koga goes red.  “Don’t say it out loud,” he hisses.  “He is, but he doesn’t know, okay? I don’t want him to hear.”

 

Jun can understand that, he supposes.  Hiyori had insisted on getting Bloody Mary fixed, stating that no child of his was going to put her young life on hold to have puppies, as which point Jun had tuned him out.  It had made him a bit sad, truth be told, to watch her try in vain to lick around the cone at her stitches all week.  Still, he supposes Hiyori was right to do it.

 

“I swore to him when he was a puppy I’d never put him through that, but the bastard landlord at our place won’t let us have unneutered dogs,” Koga continues in an undertone.  “Hardest thing I ever did.”

 

Jun nods in acknowledgement.  “Tell me about it.”

 

A group of girls walk past them, pausing to coo at the dogs for second or two.  They’re each holding armfuls of chocolate, and the dogs strain towards them expectantly.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Leon,” Koga says sharply.  He shakes his head as the girls continue down the path, giggling to each other.  “Idiots. Bringing chocolate near dogs, honestly.”

 

“Oh,” Jun says, suddenly remembering what he has in his bag.  “That reminds me. I brought this for Leon, if he wants it.” He fishes in his bag for a moment and pulls out a dog biscuit, neatly wrapped in a sandwich bag with a piece of ribbon tied around it.

 

Koga takes the bag, almost carefully, looking at it with an expression Jun couldn’t hope to place.  “This is for Leon?” he says. His cheeks are pink, and Jun doesn’t know why that should be, but he feels a zip of anxiety flutter through his chest in response.

 

“Yeah,” he replies.  “It’s a biscuit, um. Bloody Mary really liked these, so I thought Leon might like one too.”

 

It’s not....entirely true.  Bloody Mary  _ has _ been enjoying the heart-shaped biscuits, but it had been Hiyori’s suggestion for Jun to bring one.  He’d been the one to tie the ribbon, too, fussing about how it lacked presentation. Jun isn’t sure why he’s taking credit for it, actually.  He thought the ribbon was lame. He still does.

 

“Thanks, Sazanami,” Koga says, still blushing.  He clears his throat. “Uh, I actually have something for you too.  I mean, for Bloody Mary.”

 

Jun blinks.  “You do?”

 

“I just had an extra one, same as you.”  Koga clears his throat again. He pulls a small, white paper bag out of his jacket pocket, and presses it into Jun’s hands.

 

Jun looks inside.  It’s a biscuit, surprisingly similar to the one he just gave Koga.  It’s a little uneven, but it appears to also be heart shaped.

 

“Thanks, Oogami,” Jun tells him, grinning.  “That’s pretty nice of you.”

 

“Like I said, I just happened to have an extra one,” Koga reiterates, looking sheepish.  “Don’t thank me, it’s not like I went out of my way.”

 

A small commotion at a picnic table nearby makes them both turn their heads.  A man has just presented a woman with a large bouquet of flowers, and they’re quite nice, but Jun still thinks her shrieking reaction is a bit over the top.

 

“Ugh.”  Koga pulls a face.  “So flashy. I hate that shit.”

 

Above Jun’s head, a lightbulb flicks on.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he says, his eyes going wide.  “It’s Valentine’s Day, isn’t it?”

 

All of a sudden, about sixteen different things over the past several days make sense.  The heart shaped biscuits (“aren’t they usually bone shaped?” Jun had asked. Hiyori had just looked at him sadly), the behavior of his classmates, the behavior of everyone at the park....Hiyori’s insistence...on Jun bringing something for Koga…to this particular outing….

 

“Is it?” Koga coughs.  “Yeah, I guess I heard something like that.”

 

Jun looks at him, then looks back in the paper bag.  “Is this homemade?”

 

Koga blushes deeper than before.  “Kind of,” he mutters. “I just saw a recipe, and I wanted to try it out.  It’s whatever.”

 

Jun sniffs it.  “Peanut butter?”

 

“They’re supposed to be healthier than the crap they sell in pet stores,” Koga shrugs.  “Or something.”

 

“Oh,” Jun says.  He thinks about the decidedly store-bought treat he just gave Koga.  “Do you not want - ”

 

“I didn’t mean that,” Koga says quickly.  “Fuck. Let’s just change the subject.”

 

“Okay,” Jun agrees.

 

They’re silent for a minute.  Bloody Mary runs under Leon’s leash again to sniff at a patch of grass, and Jun’s hand slides against Koga’s.  He really should just switch to holding the leash in his other hand, probably.

 

“So, are you doing anything for Valentine’s Day?” Jun hears himself ask.

 

Koga looks at him like he’s crazy.  “Do I look like the kind of person who does shit for Valentine’s Day?”

 

Jun very nearly points out the homemade, heart-shaped dog treat, but no, they’re changing the subject.  “Just wondering.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Me? Hell no.”

 

Koga laughs.  “Right? So lame.”

 

“Lame as hell,” Jun agrees.

 

Leon takes off running towards another dog, and Koga’s shoulder bumps into Jun’s.  “You could come over, if you want,” he says. His voice is close, thanks to Leon’s sudden burst of energy.  Jun feels the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

 

“To your place?” he asks, trying to stop Bloody Mary from chasing after Leon without choking her.

 

“If you don’t have anything else to do, I guess,” Koga shrugs.  “Oi, Leon, heel.”

 

Leon does not heel.  Jun has never actually seen Leon heel, though Koga insists he is a heeler like no other.

 

“Yeah, that sounds cool,” he nods, reeling Bloody Mary back in.  He glances at Koga. Koga glances at him, and they both smile. Jun doesn’t know why he feels so nervous.

 

A hologram of Hiyori’s smug face beams at him inside his head.   _ Don’t you, Jun-kun? _

 

“Maybe you could show me this recipe,” he suggests, patting his bag where he’d deposited the homemade treat.

 

“Sure,” Koga nods.  “It’s just a one person apartment, but I have games and shit.  I have Guitar Hero, if you feel like getting your ass kicked.”

 

Jun whistles.  “Oogami, you’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that.”

 

Their hands knock together again.  The dogs have gotten themselves re-tangled.

 

“These two are real troublemakers,” Koga laughs, untwisting the leashes again.  “Leon, you sure know how to pick ‘em.”

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t be socializing her with your dog,” Jun grins.  “All these bad habits he’s teaching her.”

 

Koga looks incredulous.  “Sazanami, you motherfucker.  I’m only letting you off now because of how badly I’m gonna kill you in Guitar Hero.”

 

“I’m terrified, I promise,” Jun deadpans. 

 

“Unbelievable.  And to think I was just gonna...you know what, nevermind.”

 

It’s the kind of thing Hiyori always does - pretends he has a secret, just to get Jun to ask what it is.  He’ll always tell him, regardless, so Jun never takes the bait with Hiyori.

 

He  _ never _ takes the bait. He won’t. 

 

The dogs, fighting over a stick, yank on their leashes again. Jun’s fingers brush against Koga’s.  Again.

 

Jun bites his lip.  “You were gonna…”

 

He expects Koga to be a little more stubborn, but to his surprise, Koga rolls his eyes, reaches back into his pocket, and pulls out a small red foil package.

 

Jun takes it, dumbly.

 

“Don’t let Bloody Mary have that one, obviously,” Koga mutters.  He’s blushing again.

 

“It’s chocolate?”

 

“What does it look like, of course it’s chocolate.”

 

Jun grins.  “You got me chocolate?”

 

Koga scoffs.  “No. Shut up.”

 

“Goddamn,” Jun sighs.  “I didn’t get you anything.”

 

“Why would you get me anything,” Koga replies.  Jun looks at him, and sees that he’s trying not to smile.

 

“Yeah, I guess there’s always White Day,” Jun nods.

 

Koga groans audibly.  “Oh my God, shut the fuck up.  I take it back, you’re not invited over.”

 

“Too bad,” Jun says.  “I think Leon’s gonna miss Bloody Mary.”

 

The dogs have finally stopped fighting over the stick, and are now walking side by side, sharing it.  Jun thinks his dog might finally be truly socialized.

 

“What a cheap shot,” Koga laughs.  “All right, fine. For Leon, I’ll let you guys hang out.”

 

Jun snorts.  “What a relief.”  Koga elbows him.

 

Another couple walks past them, arms linked, gazing nauseatingly into each others’ eyes.  Koga makes a gagging sound, and Jun sympathizes.

 

“People are disgusting,” Koga declares.

 

“The worst,” Jun agrees.

 

Their hands continue to brush and bump as the dogs weave back and forth across the path together.  Jun really ought to change the hand he’s holding the leash in.

 

He doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> is guitar hero still a thing? i dont know anything about games.


End file.
